In recent years, a vehicle lamp including a plurality of light emitting elements arranged in an array shape or in a matrix shape and configured to control turning-on and turning-off of each light emitting element and to thereby form a variety of light distribution patterns has been suggested (refer to Patent Document 1). The vehicle lamp is configured to change the light distribution patterns by increasing or decreasing current values of some light emitting elements and to thereby perform swivel control without using a mechanical means.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2016-015332
In the vehicle lamp, an irradiation range of each light emitting element is constant, so that it is necessary to increase or decrease the current to be applied to each light emitting element so as to change the light distribution pattern. For this reason, the light distribution patterns that can be formed are limited.